


Promises, promises

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Prompt by QuiteTheScreamer: Lena likes stealing Kara's phone to change Kara's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Kara's face or doing something like picking their nose). Lena is doing another routine swipe of Kara's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Kara's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 327





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, QuiteTheScreamer for the prompt, something to that extent was made.

“Can you stop changing my background picture?” There’s no hello, there’s no usual warm hug or even the cheeky smile that accompanies Kara when she interrupts her while at work. Lena just looks up and with a practice raised eyebrow she just watches the blonde who is now perched at the sofa and has her arms crossed like a little child, she just huffs and pouts. That could be Lena’s picture, if she had to take one, of her best friend. It could be a nice ammunition if it ever comes to having one.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena says casually but there’s a tiny smirk on her face that is a tattletale on its own and that makes Kara pout and frown even more.

“At least put a nice picture please.” Kara pleads and then groans when Lena walks up to sit by her side. With a single motion she grabs Kara’s phone and watches the picture in the locked screen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena says again and laughs this time when she sees the picture in question.

“I have a million pictures that are nicer than this one.” Kara’s pout is so irresistible, but Lena has mastered the willpower to resist it because she doesn’t want to ruin their relationship. She doesn’t know what she would do if she lost Kara just because she was in love with her best friend. She really doesn’t know where Kara stands with her own feelings, sometimes she feels like she could be in love with Lena as well and sometimes she just treats her like one of her friends and that every single thing is what friends do.

So, resisting the urge to just kiss the pout away is what she does. 

“What? You look cute in this one.” Lena means it, she has the photo on her own folder dubbed Kara with a single heart emoji. A folder that is encrypted and hidden from…well everyone, but specially Kara.

“Come on, I’m midway a brain freeze by the ice cream I ate too quickly when I lost my powers.” That was a day. Lena had warned her though but Kara being Kara just didn’t listen and she suffered the consequences. Alex at that time had been ready for such reaction so she was the one to take a picture of her sister in such pain, but the end product was amazing that the superfriends had a copy of the photo and Kara didn’t say much, for the embarrassment. 

“That’s what I said, nice.” She does look adorable. Once upon a time, Lena had made that picture her screensaver on her office computer. Often times she took pauses and waited to see the picture, something that she has never done in her life, but Kara, Kara had found ways to distract her, even if she wasn’t close. She did change it and deleted it so that she wasn’t compelled to keep on staring at that picture and get to work, and also because she was afraid that Kara might see it, when she was flying by, which was a daily thing for the superhero. 

“Ugh, I will get you back.” Kara laughs and this time she gives Lena the hug they both been waiting for and the CEO well she welcomes her in her arms, and they stay embraced for a while, more than it should be appropriate for ‘friends’. Just one of those things that she feels like her feelings are reciprocated.

“Kara, I didn’t do it.” Lena laughs in her ears and Kara just rolls her eyes.

“Sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t, I swear.”

“And I like Kale.”

“The blasphemy.”

“That’s what I say. Just promise me you won’t change it.

“I promise.”

* * *

“Brainy can you give us a minute, please.” When Supergirl touches the ground that’s the first thing she says. Both Lena and Brainy look up to where the superhero is perched at the other side of the table with her signature pose, her phone in hand and a frown.

“I’ll give you 60 seconds then.” Brainy says and Kara just has to stop him before he literally comes back after just 60 seconds. 

“No, Brainy, that’s a phrase we use to ask someone to leave us alone in the room for a while.” Kara explains and Lena’s no help at all while snickers behind the confused alien.

“I’ll have to remind you that we are in the process of a breakthrough in the way we could use molecu-“ He tries but it’s Lena’s hand on his back and Kara’s plead for just 5 minutes that this time he listens, just nods and goes away.

Kara closes the door to Brainy and Lena’s lab at the DEO and just stands almost four feet away from Lena with the same pout and crossed arms she did when they were at her office.

“What happened?” Lena asks. She knows that Kara is not mad because she has seen her mad and this is not one of those times, and also because it’s Kara’s pout, the one she uses to get something. 

“What happened? Really? Lena, I don’t know why you changed my background of the puppy I saw the other day for the photo of that one cat scratching me while I was rescuing him yesterday. You promised.” Lena imagines the photo in question, and she wants to laugh and ask Kara to let her see it, but she thinks maybe that’s not going to help this at all, so she just acts like it’s the first time hearing. Okay, she doesn’t have to act, she is confused.

“What?”

“I could’ve been seriously injured.” Kara whines again.

“Did someone changed your background pic again?”

“You did, you had my phone yesterday Lena.“ There’s a beeping sound and the intercom announces an emergency downtown and Kara just rolls her eyes, and in a flash, she’s gone leaving Lena laughing at her.

“Are you going to tell her that is your fault?” Lena looks at Alex who is grabbing a tablet from the table once her sister leaves and the chuckle is all she needs to know that she is the culprit. She knows that she heard their conversation by the way that she doesn’t meet her eyes and the secret smile that she carries.

“No, she will kill me.” Alex says, acting just like Kara, like an innocent child. Now she knows who taught Kara the pout or the childish acts.

Lena just rolls her eyes this time, “She’s mad at me.”

“She’s not mad.” Alex begins saying and Lena is about to protest when the agent just raised one finger to stop her, “She’s anything but mad. She’s amused.”

“She didn’t look amused.”

“Maybe try it, it’s fun. Or maybe check it when I don’t change it. She didn’t have a puppy.” Alex says ominously before leaving the room. 

* * *

“Can I borrow your phone for a minute?” Lena is distracted so she misses the frown on Kara’s face or the way that the blonde clings into the phone and hides it from her.

“No.”

“Why not, Kara I need it.” She still doesn’t see her and just extends her hand for the object while she just mixes the batter on the table with her other hand. Kara huffs and just shakes her head, which doesn’t do anything because Lena still doesn’t look at her.

“No.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Lena finally looks towards her best friend, who is holding her cellphone hostage in a grip that could break it any second now, in fact she hears a tiny little crack. She hopes it’s the cover rather than the phone. It’s astounding how many phones Kara goes through in a month. The longest she’s had a phone without either losing it or breaking it was for two weeks. Maybe she has to create a phone just for Kara. Lena will get to it next week. But first things first she just watches her best friend with a confused stare.

“I don’t want you to change my background picture.” Oh, so that’s why.

“What? No, Kara I don’t want to-“

“Okay,” Kara relents because when has she said no to Lena. “Just promise you won’t change it.”

Lena laughs and even raises two fingers and says, ‘scouts honor’, and even if she never was one Kara just believes her. 

“I will hold you to that but for now I have to go, Alex needs me. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Make it an hour and you won’t have to wait for this cake to bake.” She motions forward to all the ingredients laid out on the table and the halfway batter she was making.

“Done!” In an instant the superhero is gone to save some lives while Lena’s life was about to change.

She really did need Kara’s cellphone to see the video that Eliza send them to do the cake, she could’ve used her phone, but it was charging and downloading important stuff that she didn’t want to mess it up.

She knows Kara’s password; she even has her fingerprint on it to unlock it, but she doesn’t because Kara’s lock screen is a picture of the two of them. And it’s like a light bulb is being lit, when she finally figures out what Alex said to her the other day.

The picture in question, is a picture that Lena has on her nightstand, a picture that she wakes up to and is the last thing she sees at night because well...because she loves Kara and she thought it would never happen in a million years since Kara hasn’t shown her that she loves her- no that’s a lie Kara has shown her that she loves her but not in the way that she wants, but this, this could mean the same thing for Kara that it does for Lena.

The cake forgotten she stares at the picture for longer than she would like and then there’s a message from Alex saying, “good job, tell Lena I want a piece of the cake tomorrow, love you.” And before she can change her mind, and before her best friend comes through the window, in a split second she opens the camera app and takes a selfie. She’s not particularly good with those but before she can chicken out, she writes over it “date me” and saves it as a new lock screen.

Not a minute later she’s putting the phone down on the counter and tends to the cake to provide her with some distraction and something to do other than fret for what she did, is just then that Kara comes back and her grin doesn’t dissolve even when she’s covered in mud and sees that the cake in fact is not ready yet.

“Was I so fast?”

“No, I just got distracted, sorry.” Lena says offhandedly and Kara just laughs at her. “I’m going to take a quick shower. I hope you’ll have my cake ready.”

“Oh is it your cake now?” Kara nods and even gives her a cheesy smile. “It’s okay, go ahead.” Lena says and Kara presses a kiss on her cheek, she does it every time she comes back from patrol and skips towards the bathroom forgetting her phone.

When Lena finishes with baking and putting it on the oven she finally settles until she remembers what she did. The phone is practically burning a hole in her table with how intensely she stares at it, like she had heat vision, but she doesn’t, her best friend does and speaking of best friend, Kara has finished with her shower and she’s casually in sweatpants and Lena’s MIT hoodie. “I love your shower; the pressure is amazing and the body scent you use is my favorite.” Lena loves her shower too, she would love it even more if she showered with Kara, and- she’s getting off topic here.

“Uh yeah.” Lena doesn’t dare to look at her in the eyes now that she was thinking of her best friend in the shower and- again she’s getting distracted and she can’t, she has to get to the phone because she is now at the stage of freaking out.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asks frowning when she sees the not so subtle motion of Lena trying to get to her own phone, but she’s quick and she grabs it first.

“Kara no-“

“You promised Lena.”

“I know but-“

Kara’s confused frown is cute, but it doesn’t take a genius to understand what Lena meant with that picture. It takes Kara longer than it should, but Lena sees the moment that Kara gets it, and the frown is replaced with a shy smile that Lena has never seen before.

“Really?”

“Uhh, I mean...look, I-I wasn’t the one changing your background pictures it was Alex and sometimes Nia, but it wasn’t me. And Alex mentioned something of seeing your background picture and I…I have the same picture on my nightstand because I love to watch it before I go to sleep and as I wake up and when I saw it on your phone I thought it was because you felt the same thing, but it could be just because we’re friends right? I mean you won’t date me because-“ Lena’s ramble is stopped by Kara’s gentle hand over her mouth and her other in her back, enclosing them into a semi hug with Lena’s arms at her sides.

“Can I say something?” At Lena’s nod, Kara takes her hand away from Lena’s mouth and instead interlaces with the one at Lena’s back. “At first I was mad because I thought you didn’t want me to have us in display and then I was sad because I kept thinking you kept changing the background because you didn’t feel the same-“

There was a slight protest in Lena’s mouth that is silenced by Kara’s shake of her head. “But now that I know that it wasn’t you and that you would definitely feel the same way as I do, my answer is yes, it will always be yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Lena. I love you.” Kara says before closing up the gap and kisses Lena gently. Lena doesn’t waste any other minute and puts her hands on the back of Kara’s neck and kisses her back.

“I love you too.” Lena can’t believe her luck, can’t believe this is finally happening but it is, and she can’t believe that she’s not kissing Kara when that’s something that she can do now, so she does.

She keeps on kissing her and kissing her until it’s Kara who ends the kiss to ask her to take an official picture of them together to put it everywhere. Lena complies and that’s the picture that they never change until they replace it with one of their wedding.


End file.
